


Dignity

by jennthejerk



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts [6]
Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: Dean loses a bet and for his payment, you take him to a unique type of Rocky Horror Picture Show production.(A Supernatural version of my Hamilton piece Transylvania)





	Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> DEAN AS DR. FRANK IS MY SPIRIT ANIMAL

“Why did I let you get me into this?” Dean’s whining was like music to your ears. Sam looked on, a wide smile donning his face. Your laughter was barely hidden under a hand over your mouth, Dean glaring at you somewhat playfully. You knew he hated this, but he wasn’t one to break his word.

“I didn’t do this to you. I told you my gaydar was better than yours, Dean. You just didn’t believe me,” you remind the costumed Winchester. Castiel ponders this for a moment, then asked, “What’s a ‘gaydar’ that you have that’s better than Dean’s?”

Your composure almost flew out the window, but given the situation at hand, you would have a valid excuse to. Dean rocking - well, itching to get out of - the outfit you picked for him made you crave popcorn it was that entertaining to watch.

You were already in your Janet costume, completely ready and pumped for the performance tonight.

“God, how do they do this daily? I couldn’t ever do this for no amount for money,” Dean was pulling at his bottoms apprehensively. “What if they scrunch up and, um, you know-”

“Dean, you’re actually kinda lucky. I could have made you be Rocky instead of Dr. Frank, so be a man and put on your lipstick.” Wow, that was a sentence you never thought you would say.

Sam laughs at his brother’s predicament and in return, Dean smacks him. This leads to the two hitting each other like children and you would have none of it.

“Boys! I will not let Dean mess up his makeup or rip his pantyhose with your horseplaying!” You chide. You laugh smugly in your head as you help Dean with the temporary tattoos, tying together his look. This was going to be one fun night.

*AT THE THEATRE*

“I have gotten six different catcalls tonight, and we just got here!” Dean whisper-shouts at you.

“Nope, not leaving. I put this much effort into your outfit and you look great, so man up and wear your pantyhose with pride.” Dean groans in response, begrudgingly following you into the theatre. Little did he know, this production of the Rocky Horror Picture Show brought people in from the audience to create the performance. And you were by no means telling him because he would have refused.

*SHOW START*

A lone woman in a gold top hat and sparkly one-piece enters from stage left and begins to speak, calling the audience to attention. “Now, you all know how this goes,” she says. “And we’ve seen some newcomers in the audience, which is such a joy. So for those who have never been to our Rocky Horror showing, here are the rules.”

You’re excited as she speaks, loving the pre-show almost as much as the show itself. Her Columbia outfit was always on point, and no one else played Columbia as well as she does. “When the spotlight lands on you, you will go backstage and be told the song you’re performing. Ready Brutus?” A brief shout is heard from the back, and the woman on stage claps gleefully. “Let’s get started!”

You can read Dean’s mind, knowing how much hate he holds for you in this moment, but he says nothing. The audience slightly shrinks as people are chosen to perform and the boys remain silent. That is, until the spotlight lands on Dean.

His candy apple green eyes make him look like a deer in the headlights. “Wait, no. I uh, no thanks. Really, I’m flattered, but-” Dean stutters.

“No! You are not going to make me look like a fool in front of these people! I have gone to these events for years and this is an honor to be Dr. Frank!” You scold, then the spotlight lands on you as well.

“See? Now you’re not doing this alone. I’ll be here the whole time.”

*BACKSTAGE*

“And who are you?” A crew member asks Dean, gesturing with his pen. “Dean Winchester, he’s with me.” You interrupt Dean as he began to introduce himself.

“Dollface! I didn’t see you there, honey! Get backstage, find Brad. You’re on the whole night, there were no other qualified Janet’s tonight, strangely.” You nod, curls slightly bouncing with your head. You lingered though, wanting to know what they stuck Dean with.

“Well honey, what are you waiting for? You have to go get ready! Go!” He ushers you away and you go, hoping Dean got a short one. You didn’t think he would be able to live over embarrassing himself on one of the main songs that he doesn’t know.

*WITH DEAN*

“What about, uh, me?” Dean’s flustered at the attention he’s getting when in his costume. The crew member looks him up and down, gears turning in his head as he eyes Dean’s attire.

“I think you would be able to rock Sweet Transvestite. What do you think?” Dean nods in agreement. “You have a set of lungs on you boy?” Dean nods again. “Okay, follow me and I’ll tell you where and when to do what. I imagine you’ve seen Rocky Horror before, so no further instructions are needed.” Dean and the crewman are walking and talking, Dean getting the rundown of what he needs.

“Well, here we are. Best of luck, Dean.” Dean thanks him and with that, the crewman disappears.

**DURING THE SHOW**

 

“Oh Brad, I'm mad!” You sing. “Dammit, Janet!” The Brad actor follows. You and Brad conclude Dammit Janet with the united “I love you” note and the crowd applauds. Dammit Janet is over, and Frankenstein Place & Time Warp follow as scheduled. You’re rocking it tonight, and you don’t think you’ve performed this well in a while.

“How do you do? I see you've met my faithful handyman. He's just a little brought down because when you knocked, he thought you were the candyman.” Dr. Frank-N-Furter entered stage on cue, but something about his voice made you do a double-take.

It was Dean.

“Don't get strung out by the way I look! Don't judge a book by its cover. I'm not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover!” You couldn’t believe it. Dean wasn’t making a fool of himself, knew every word to emphasize, and knew the stage directions and everything! You were impressed just as much as astonished.

“I’m just a sweet transvestite from transsexual Transylvania!”

 

*AFTER THE SHOW*

“Dean, you were fantastic!” You were so proud of his performance that you couldn’t contain it. “I didn’t know you even liked Rocky Horror!”

Dean hid his face from yours bashfully. “Thanks, but I was nowhere as good as you were tonight.” This was a shift, but a pleasant one from the normal Dean. The normal Dean would be complaining about the pantyhose still and threaten that if you tell Sam about any of the events of tonight, your head would be on his wall.

“Bull!” He still didn’t want to accept how skilled he was but you weren’t going to give up. “Remember the crew guy who called me Dollface?” Dean nods. “His name is Jeffrey, he’s a good friend of mine, and he asked me backstage if I could bring you back for the next show!”

He looked happy to hear the news. “Really? I, uh, would love to. When is it?” He was genuinely excited for the next show and it made you feel accomplished. “Not sure, but he’s the first to know and he calls me to give me the dates.”

“So, I really did do a good job?” You almost sighed and assured him once more that he was phenomenal tonight, but something came over you.

You place a kiss on his cheek, lingering there for a brief moment. His shock was palpable, but not in a bad way. He took your face in one of his hands and whispered, “How about we go get our normal clothes and continue this back home?”

You nod as he takes your hand and leads you back to Baby, both of you anticipating tonight’s events in store for later.


End file.
